Marmalade
Marmalade is an extremely common blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It first appears as the new element in episode 14, Caramel Cove, first appearing in Level 186. Marmalade looks like a brown jelly in appearance, and is shiny, glimmering every few seconds. It is translucent. Marmalade is seen in many levels after 186, and is incredibly common in the 200s, and still quite abundant in the 300s. Properties Marmalade is like many blockers in that it is simply broken by breaking the candy adjacent to the blocker, or by special candy effects. It also shares its properties with the Licorice X blocker in that unlike chocolate, meringues and most other blockers, candies can still be behind the blocker, and if a match can be made with the candy under the blocker, then the blocker will break. However, the marmalade can still be destroyed if the player is unable to make a match with the candy inside the blocker, as long as the match is made adjacent to the blocker. Even then, the colour of the candies matched need not necessarily be the same colour of the candy underneath the marmalade. Usually when marmalade appears, it is usually guarding a special candy that is already formed at the start of the level, such as level 202. Some levels require you to be careful and not to break the marmalade, or else the special candy behind it will most likely be set off prematurely. Trivia *Marmalade is often mistaken for other things, such as chocolate, syrup, jam, or even a triple jelly (which currently doesn't exist). *This blocker can be seen as a cross between meringue and licorice X blockers. *It only ever comes in one layer currently. *Marmalade covering Chameleon Candies occurred occasionally in the 300s, but in the early 400s this has virtually disappeared, only showing up when a mystery candy is opened. It reappears in level 456 and onwards. It's unknown why chameleon candies can be found in marmalade since it usually contains useful special candies. *Along with Regular Meringues, this was probably the easiest blocker to deal in the game, and also the only one that does more good than harm, as it usually guards useful special candies. *This is easily mixed up with Locked Candies. To free locked candies, you must combine 3 of the same color as the candy inside or take it off using special candies. However, to take off the marmalade, you can combine 3 of the same color as the candy inside, makes moves nearby, or take it off using special candies. *There is a glitch on iOS and Android where if you open a mystery candy that should have marmalade over it on a square that had a lock on it to begin play, the result is a candy with both marmalade and a lock over it that otherwise functions the same way as regular marmalade. Gallery Jelly Fish and Colour Bomb in Marmalade.png|Jelly Fish and Colour Bomb in Marmalade 5894.jpg 4848.jpg 57&348.jpg 3884.jpg Fish.jpg Imagfjjd.jpg Coconut in Marmalade.png|Coconut Wheel in Marmalade Wrapped and Striped Candies in Marmalade.jpg|Striped and Wrapped Candies in Marmalade Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Blockers with glitches